I Will Not Say Goodbye
by iwantausername
Summary: Luke Snyder will not sat goodbye to Reid Oliver but moves on with his life.


**I was listening to the song "I Will Not Say Goodbye" by Danny Gokey, and just about broke down thinking of Luke and Reid. So, This is REALLY short but, I liked writing it. I hope you enjoy. The song is listed below in case someone doesn't know it. Thank you so much and please Review.**

_Sometimes the road just ends_  
_ It changes everything you've been_  
_ And all that's left to be_  
_ Is empty, broken, lonely, hopin'_  
_ I'm supposed to be strong_  
_ I'm supposed to find a way to carry on_

_ I don't wanna feel better_  
_ I don't wanna not remember_  
_ I will always see your face_  
_ In the shadows of this haunted place_  
_ I will laugh_  
_ I will cry_  
_ Shake my fist at the sky_  
_ But I will not say goodbye_

_ They keep saying time will heal_  
_ But the pain just gets more real_  
_ The sun comes up each day_  
_ Finds me waiting, fading, hating, praying_  
_ If I can keep on holding on_  
_ Maybe I can keep my heart from knowing that you're gone_

_ I don't wanna feel better_  
_ I don't wanna not remember_  
_ I will always see your face_  
_ In the shadows of this haunted place_  
_ I will laugh_  
_ I will cry_  
_ Shake my fist at the sky_  
_ But I will not say goodbye_

_ I will curse_  
_ I will pray_  
_ I'll relive everyday_  
_ I will shoulder the blame_  
_ I'll shout out your name_

_ I will laugh_  
_ I will cry_  
_ Shake my fist at the sky_  
_ But I will not say_  
_ Will not say goodbye_  
_ Will not say goodbye_  
_ Will not say _  
_ ooooohhhhh_

The days went by slowly for everyone in Oakdale after the death of Reid Oliver. The one effected the most was Luke Snyder, who wouldn't let anyone in or let anyone help him cope. Because he didn't want to. He wanted the pain, he welcomed the pain, but used it to stay strong. Everyone feared the worst, that he would snap and start drinking again, but he didn't. Day in and day out, he would go on with his life like nothing happened. He never spoke of Reid in front of people. Every morning, he would be found sitting at the pond were Reid's ashes were scattered and he would talk. Have a one sided conversation with the love of his life. Sometimes someone would watch him, listening. Other times, he was completely alone. But after every conversation, the wind would pick up and he knew. Luke knew, Reid was listening. At night, he would lay in bed and the last words he would speak were _I love you, Reid Oliver_.

He would then sleep and dream of him. They were not haunting dreams or sad dreams. But good and lasting. Of them, together. Doing things they did, and never got to do together. Family dinners at the farm, walks in the park, swimming at Snyder pond in the dead of night so nobody could disturb them, finally making love. He knew they were not real, and would never become real, but knowing he could keep him with him through his dreams, set ease in Luke's heart. When the Neurology wing was finished and opened, under some doctor, not as brilliant as Dr. Reid Oliver, Luke would visit daily to the remaining ashes of his love, stored in the middle of the first floor in a glass cube with a plaque of Reid's name. Lucinda Walsh started a scholarship in his name for med students going into the Neurology field of medicine. If you didn't know his name before, you did now.

Luke moved on with his life. Laughing at jokes, hanging with friends, playing games with his younger siblings. He went to wedding for others and funerals for those whose time it was to go. He never fazed from his happy-go-lucky personality, at least not in front of others. In front of friends and family and just those all around him, he was normal Luke. Luke who went back to school and worked and helped others, putting them before himself. But alone, he was remembering. Remembering all the good things he had with Reid, though it was for a short time. Crying through every memory. They were never sad tears, but happy.

Years passed and Luke married Noah Mayer. He was content and happy but Noah knew. He knew that Luke still longed for Reid Oliver. Noah grew to accept that when when, years later, they adopted a child, Noah agreed to name the child, Reid Oliver Snyder-Mayer. Luke made sure every day, that the child knew just who he was named after. Luke and Noah also had twin little girls with the help of Alison Stewart Hughes; Grace Alison Snyder-Mayer and Annie Katherine Snyder-Mayer. The family was truly happy, but Luke never faltered from him routine of talking with Reid in the mornings and saying he loved him at night. Noah Mayer never questioned or grew angry.

And as the years went on, Luke Snyder, would not say goodbye.


End file.
